


Day 15: Rapture

by Chibifukurou



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: Aslan had sent her away, told her that her purpose was in the world outside of Narnia. She’d listened, even if Peter and Lucy hadn’t been able to. Edmund she thought could have joined her in surviving in a world without Narnia, but he wouldn’t have survived the loss of Peter and Lucy.
Relationships: Susan Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Day 15: Rapture

Susan misses her own personal rapture. Her parents and siblings, cousins and friends. Everyone who knew of Narnia gets swept away in a single train accident. Everyone but her. 

She blames herself at first. Wishes she could have gone too. If only she hadn’t denied the memories of Narnia. But the reasons she’d moved on were still the same. And when the pain ebbed they came back to her firm as ever. 

Aslan had sent her away, told her that her purpose was in the world outside of Narnia. She’d listened, even if Peter and Lucy hadn’t been able to. Edmund she thought could have joined her in surviving in a world without Narnia, but he wouldn’t have survived the loss of Peter and Lucy. 

Not when he still felt guilty for being tricked by the White Witch and almost losing them all. 

She buries everyone who knew the woman she was in Narnia. She cries her tears and screams her anger at Aslan. Then she picks herself up again and starts the work of becoming a woman in this world. The home the Professor left her becomes a home for disadvantaged girls. Most of the money goes into a trust to see the home continues for as long as possible. 

The remaining money goes to various charities, and to seeing her through college. She graduates with a degree in English education. She starts a magazine for women’s interests. They aren’t successful exactly, but they have a solid readership that she uses to give a platform for Civil Right and reproductive health. 

Every day she works to make the world a little better place. Elizabeth comes to her through the magazine, first as a reporter. Then as they get to know each other better as a partner in both business and personal matters. They have to be careful about things, but Susan is an old hand at navigating living in secret worlds. 

They start a second magazine, under pseudonyms, for queer folks. 

Eventually, and it takes decades, they are able to merge two magazines together. It’s still not the done thing to be out, but it’s no longer a crime to be queer and two women in their sixties are hardly considered a threat to the natural order. 

Elizabeth goes quietly in her sleep. No magical lions or train crashes to whisk her away. Susan has lost people since her family. Friends and mentors, even some of the kids she’s mentored. But this is the first time a death cracks Susan open like losing her siblings all over again. 

She starts writing the Tales of Narnia the day after they bury Elizabeth. It's time for her to finally make peace with her time in Narnia.


End file.
